Mezato
Mezato are an mammal race that lives in the Small Magellanic Cloud Apperance Mezato are green skinned.they have an average height of 5,1.There nails and teeth are sharper than other races.There eyes and hair are also an shade of green.There nails are made of the same metal as there sharp teeth.This metal by the name of geval is weaker than normal metal.But is strangely well at piecring flesh.The mezato's skin are harder than others.The nails and teeth was made to piecre skin and the mezato's skin was made hard to be not easily piecred by there teeth and nails. Age An average Mezato lives to be 379.At the age of 100 are prefered to as an adult.At the age of 200 they are refrred to as middle aged because thats when they begins to get weak.And finally at the age of 300 they are elderly.When they are geting close to the age of 210 thats when there body that has been getting weaker for the last 10 years starts to effect there limits which is when they are retired normally. History Before Finding The Small Magellanic Cloud Before inhabiating the small magellanic cloud they was lived on an rarther big planet which is now at just the edge of eteno territory.This planet was rich with resources so other empires commonly attacked it.Many millena later the planet was an war filled.The eco system was severly ruined through these war torn times.One day a wealthy man that lived on the planet decided that it's not safe for anyone there anymore.He builded one was of the biggest ships ever made using every last bit of planets remaining resources.Then all inhabiats of the planet was moved into the ship.They went years was no land spotted then they stumbled upon Small Magellanic Cloud.They quickly inhabiated the center of this area beliveing that if hostile empires came they will not notice them right away. After Finding The Small Magellanic Cloud Many centuries after settleing into there new home.They encountered the Plevanio.The Mezato was always worry of them.But didn't see much threat seeing as each ship acts of it's own will and wouldn't attack unless provoked.The Mezato and the Plevanio are now close empires.They commonly comit trading operations even so the mezato still keeps a close eye on them. Intelligence The mezato are rarther wise people.An average Mezato is put through school starting at the age of 18.An mezato adults intelligence is on an level beyond other most of the other species average to there age.As an mezato gets older there memory begins to severly suffer with each passing year.A mezato on the verge of death cannot remember there last though. Government and Society There goverment was remade once they reached the small magellanic cloud.The wealthy man who made the ship that reached this place also remade the goverment with him as the leader.The next leader in line is hand picked by the current leader.If the current leader passes away before picking the new leader the the leaders assitance picks the one who will fill his place if they dont want the throne that is.Each person is given a job at the age of 60 they can choose which job they want.This law is put in place so everyone gets an job.It is an efficent way to make every system in the empire run smmothly. Language The mezato is made up of many ancient languages that arent used anymore.They're language is referred to as "Mezamosa".When off world they usually use translateors just in case they encounters members of other species. Religion Before reaching the Magellanic Cloud they worshiped the mother of the earth Rina.But after finding stone records of gods in abadoned ruins they has come to worship them as well.Some parts of the empire has even made cults and commonly performs rituals as a sign of there gratfulness for the gods. Military They have a powerful military seeing as they had to learn to survive when they was at there former planet.them instances of survival of the fitness was passed down through family.They have an efficent job and ranking system.There military are larger than other empires.Seeing as they have more members of the race wanting to join.There weapons are rarther old styled.But they do have some advanced weaponry.Seeing as how intelligence they are leaders of the military are rarther tactian geniuses. Technology The Mezato technology is nearly at the place most other species technology is.during there time in traveseing the universe looking for an place to stay.They didn't have the resources to make new technology.They was rarther looking for an way to longen there survival.but a few years after settleing they got back to creating new technology.There technology reachs a stepping point when they started to comit trades with the Plevanio.They obtained technology that would have taken them many more centuries to come close to creating. Category:Articles by User:DiceRoll125 Category:Sapient beings Category:Small Magellanic Cloud